I'm starting to hate you less
by Alchemike
Summary: A young Ishbalian seeks revenge and travels all the way to Central to meet a certain Colonel...


Name: Meri Deuil (which means 'bereavement' in French)  
Looks: Deep red hair, black eyes, pale skin.  
Alchemic power: None  
Past: Meri lived in Ishbal when she was young.

*Meri's POV*  
You've just arrived in Amestris and were walking out of the train station. *I need to find Central.* You thought as you started wandering through the streets. You were an Ishbalian and you were taught that alchemy is evil. You didn't like the slightest idea of being somewhere where alchemists were walking freely. You were one of the few people who survived the Ishbal Massacre. You didn't remember a lot from that day only the blood, gunshots and screams of innocent people. Your parents were killed in front of your eyes buy a military man. You don't know how, but you managed to escape and hide from the military in a hospital. Out of your hideout, you saw as a military man killed two doctors. They were husband and wife and that bastard killed them. You could never forget the face of that man. Black hair and dark eyes. You had no idea who he was but his face was haunting you day and night. Finally you decided to find this man and end his life for good. Doing a lot of research, you found out that his name is Roy Mustang and that he is a State Alchemist. You've been traveling around many places to learn how to fight before you actually traveled straight to Amestris.  
You knew that alchemists probably still hate Ishbalians so you were happy that you didn't look like any of them. Ishbalians had red eyes and tan skin, while your skin was pale and eyes were black. It was because your father wasn't an Ishbalian and you got these looks from him.  
With your bag on your shoulder, you walked through the street when you saw a blond haired boy with a suit of armor following him. You decided to ask him the directions to Central. "Excuse me. Could you please help me? I'm a little lost." The little one had amber eyes and a red cloak. You spotted the State Alchemist's watch. *He must know about him.* You thought. The blond haired boy smiled at you.  
"Yeah, sure. Where are you heading?" He asked.  
"I want to get to Central, but I don't really know how. Maybe you could tell me?" You asked him.  
"Brother, since we're going there maybe she could come with us?" The suit of armor asked.  
"That's a good idea, Al. We're on our way to Central, Miss. You can go with us." The little one suggested.  
"Thank you." You said as you followed them back to the train station.  
Inside the train  
You sat across the little guy and the suit of armor as the train started moving. "So, what's your name, Miss?" The blond haired boy asked.  
"I'm Meri Deuil. How about you two?" You asked.  
"I'm Edward Elric and this is my younger brother Alphonse Elric." Edward said.  
"But you can call us Ed and Al." Alphonse said.  
"Edward Elric?" You asked. *Where have I heard that name before?* You asked yourself.  
"Yeah. I'm the famous Fullmetal Alchemist." He said proud of himself.  
"I see. But, Ed. Why is your brother wearing a suit of armor?"  
"We tried human alchemy and it cost Al's body." Ed said lowering his head.  
"I'm sorry." You said.  
"Anyway, Meri, right? Your last name is strange. Deuil. You're not a local, right?" Al asked.  
"You're right, I'm not. I came from far."  
"Oh, yeah? And why do you want to get to Central?" Ed asked bored.  
"I want to see one person there."  
"Yeah?" Ed looked interested. "Who?"  
"I don't know if you'll know him, but his name is Roy Mustang." You answered.  
"How can't we know the asshole?" Ed said furious.  
"Excuse me?" You couldn't understand why Edward became so furious.  
"He's our boss. I would love to see the bastard being tortured. He always sends us on stupid missions and he just loves to get on my nerves." Edward said. That made you laugh.  
"Brother, maybe Meri is close to Colonel." Al said cautiously.  
"Oh, no. I just wondered why you hate him so much." You said.  
"Why are you going to see him? You don't look like a State Alchemist to me, Meri." Ed stated.  
"Brother, don't act so rude." Al told him off. This made you smile. *Although he's the younger brother he's acting way more mature than Edward. But the strange thing is that I'm actually enjoying their company. After these years of being alone and training I'm actually enjoying someone's company. Not just someone's, I'm enjoying alchemists' company. The company of someone who I hate.*  
"Meri?" Ed tore you from your thoughts. "You were spacing out."  
"I'm sorry." You said.  
"So? You didn't answer me my question. Why are you going to see Colonel Dumbbell?"  
"Let's just say that I have to give him something important." *A stab in the heart.* You added to yourself.  
"Like what?" Ed asked.  
"It's not your business, little one."  
"I'M NOT LITTLE!" Edward yelled.  
"Oh, I'm sorry about that." You said.  
The Central train station  
When you were at the Central it was already dark and you decided to find yourself a place to sleep. "Thank you for your help. I'll find myself a place to spend the night and in the morning I'll go to see the Colonel." You said as you waved goodbye to Ed and Al and walked your way. *Tomorrow's the day. The day when I'll reach my goal. To avenge my parents and all of the innocent Ishbalians killed during the massacre.* You thought as you continued walking down the dark street. You walked passed a bar as a few drunken men left it. You glanced at them and quickened your pace.  
"Hey, sweetie! Wait up!" One of them yelled. You clenched the handle of the dagger that was in your coat pocket. You heard the footsteps coming closer from behind of you. You weren't sure how many of the men was walking behind you, but you knew that there were more than 3 of them. You just wished that they wouldn't start anything towards you, because you didn't want to kill more than you had to. Unfortunately, this wasn't what they were thinking because one of them grabbed your upper arm and turned you around so you were facing him. Lucky for you, you were ready for quick attacks so the moment you faced him, you stabbed the dagger into his side. The man yelled and let go of you. You took a few steps backwards and saw that there were at least five of them. *I could defend myself against them but there isn't enough time for me to take out other weapons from my bag. It looks like I'll have to trust my faithful dagger.* You thought as you took a fighting stance.  
"Oh, come on, girly. We just want to have a bit of fun. You'll enjoy it as much as we will. There's no reason for any of us to get hurt." The other one said as he approached you.  
"Stay back." You hissed but he didn't listen. When he was close enough, you stabbed his hand with the dagger. The man grabbed his bleeding wound and glared at you. "Let's go!" He yelled and all of them ran at you. The one who was at the front of everyone took out a knife. You were ready to withstand the hit. When he tried to stab you, you hit his knife with your dagger but he somehow managed to hit you the second time, stabbing you in the upper arm. You winced in pain but were ready to stab his heart when a wall of fire surrounded you. All of the men were caught on fire.  
"What the hell is happening here?" You asked yourself. You couldn't see a lot because of the fire, but you heard as the men screamed and ran away. Soon after the fire was gone, a man with a military uniform came close to you.  
"Are you alright, Miss?" He asked in a low tone.  
"Yes, thank you, but I could've defended myself." You said as you put the dagger back into your pocket.  
"I wouldn't call that defending one." He said pointing into your upper arm. The blood was rushing from the wound. "Let's go, Miss. The wound needs treatment." He said as he grabbed your hand and dragged you after him.  
"I'm sorry, sir, but I'm not going anywhere with someone who's name I don't know. Even if he did save my life." All of the time you tried to look at you savior's face, but because of the darkness, you couldn't.  
"It's Colonel Roy Mustang, Miss." He said. At the mention of his name, your knees buckled and you almost fell but he caught you. "Are you feeling alright, Miss?" He asked. *It's him. What should I do?* You questioned yourself.  
"Yes, I'm fine." You answered standing on your feet.  
"Please, follow me, Miss, so I could bandage your wound." He said. *This can be the opportunity for me.* You thought as you nodded and followed him.  
At the Central Headquarters  
The Colonel brought you into the Central Headquarters and let you into his office. Just now, you saw his face. The same black hair and dark eyes. His face almost didn't change since the day you saw him for the first time. Only his body got a little manlier. *If I wouldn't have to kill him I could actually like him. He's handsome.* You thought but then kicked yourself mentally for these thoughts. "Give me your hand, Miss." He said as he brought the First Aid Kit. You took off your coat and turned the injured hand to him. "What's your name, Miss?" He asked as he washed the wound with peroxide.  
"Meri Deuil." You answered him, thinking of the quickest way to kill him.  
"Deuil?" He asked surprised.  
"Yes. Do you know anyone by that name?"  
"No." He said as he gently washed away the remaining peroxide from your arm. *For a military guy he knows how to act gentle. What the hell am I thinking? I should be devising a plan, not thinking of how hot or cute he his!* You scolded yourself inside your head.  
"Meri, from where are you?" He asked as he started bandaging your wound.  
"From far."  
"That's very specific." Mustang said sarcastically as he finished bandaging your hand.  
"Say, Colonel. Why is this place so empty?"  
"Well, everyone went home while I stayed up late to finish some documents." He said as he took the kit and put it away. *So, we're here alone. It's now or never.* You thought as you took your dagger and hold it behind your back. "You know, Meri. You have a very strange name." Mustang stated as he stood in front of you.  
"Why is that?"  
"Well, Deuil means bereavement."  
"You know French. That's impressive." You clenched the handle of the dagger tighter when he came closer to you.  
"It's funny how a simple name can tell so much about a person's past." He said as he came even closer.  
"W-what do you mean?" You asked getting ready to stab him any second.  
"I remember you from that day, Meri. The only Ishbalian who didn't have red eyes or tan skin." He said as he looked into your eyes. *Now or never.* You told yourself as you wiped at him with your dagger. He got out of the way just in time so you just scratched his face. "What the hell are you doing? It's not a way to treat your savior." He said as he backed away from you.  
"Some savior! You killed those two doctors. The only people who were actually helping us. I wouldn't be surprised if you were the one who killed my parents!" You attacked him but he just snapped his finger and your dagger caught on fire. It started burning your hand so you threw it away.  
"If I wanted to kill you I would have done it. I didn't mean to kill those two doctors." He said as he came closer to you.  
"Stay back!" You yelled as you pulled a knife out of your bag that was lying by your feet. "I promised to avenge every innocent person you, military dogs, killed. And you'll be the first." You attacked him and stabbed him in the shoulder because he tried escaping your hit. He winced in pain as he pushed you away from him. You wanted to attack him again but a firewall surrounded you once again. The Colonel took out the knife out of his shoulder and approached you, his hand on the wound.  
"Meri, I saw you running into the hospital. I... I didn't want to kill them, but... They were the only ones that I killed during my work." You heard the sadness in his voice.  
"I don't care! You killed them and you'll pay for that! You'll pay for everything you did!" You felt tears swelling up in your eyes.  
"Your father was different, Meri."  
"You didn't even knew my father, how can you talk about him?"  
"Haven't you ever thought why your father was so different from other Ishbalians?"  
"Because he wasn't one of them."  
"He was working in the Central. He was a military man, Meri. Just like me, except that he didn't have alchemic powers. On one of his missions to Ishbal he fell in love with an Ishbalian girl and they got married. I know, because when I came to work here the others talked about him. He was a brave man, saved many lives." You couldn't hold it anymore. You fell on your knees as tears started streaming down your face. The firewall disappeared and he kneeled next to you. "By seeing you there I knew that you were his daughter. I saw photos of him, you two look alike. I'm sorry about your parents' death but holding the grudge and living for revenge will not help. That's not what you father would've wanted." He placed his hand on your shoulder as you started crying harder. He embraced you and you cried into Mustang's chest. When you pulled away, you saw that his wound was still bleeding.  
"You should check that." You said pointing to his shoulder.  
"Meri, you have skills for fighting. If you'll improve them even more you'll be able to really defend yourself." He said smiling at you.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Come work at the military. You'll be able to help people and you won't have to be a homeless wanderer." *Work in the military?*  
"No, thank you. I hate alchemists. I couldn't bare being next to them." *But that's a lie. I loved the company of those two boys.*  
"It doesn't look to me that you can't stand me. Independent of the fact that you just tried to kill me."  
"I said th..." You couldn't finish the sentence because Roy's lips touched yours in a sweet kiss. Without noticing it, you kissed him back. After a few moments you pulled away looking at his dark eyes. "I think I'm starting to hate you less." You smiled at him.  
"Is that a yes?" You sighed and nodded. Mustang smiled and kissed you for one more time.


End file.
